User talk:Tales-of-a-fan
Greetings! I'm PanSola, a workerbee on Wikia Gaming stuff. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. I have been an admin on the GuildWiki for quite a while, and have hung around a number of different wikis. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! Some stuff of note: * Main Page design - It may be a good idea to make some of your main important content directly available and linked to from the Main Page. You can check out and borrow/modify a number of different layout designs from w:c:gamingstarter and various big wikis listed on the Gaming hub. * Your user page - Use the page to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. * Logo ** For the quartz skins (default skin that most people sees) you can upload a 266 x 75 pixels image to Image:Wiki_wide.png. This will fill in the blank area at the top, to the left of the four links, with your image. ** For the monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. This will replace the "This wiki does not yet have a logo" thing with your image. * Another user called Kirkburn also has some valuable tips for newly starting wikis. You can check them out here. * There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming . Different people may be on sporadically, but I'm hoping to organize weekly chats at a fixed time so we can get the most number of people online at the same time to ask/answer questions, or just to hang out. If you happen to be technologically-adventurous, I can also help you with handy tools that can enrich the formatting and organization of the wiki such as templates, parser functions, and various . Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me! -PanSola 16:16, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Hey, just to follow up on the IRC chat mentioned above, it's going to take place this coming Sunday, October 14th. The time will be: :I'm hoping to have discussions on issues such as how the various gaming wiki communities may help each other out, such as exchanging experiences for community development, content organization, and attracting users. Hopefully I'll be able to get the admins and founders of some of the biggest gaming wikis (such as the WoWWiki) to come and offer their experience. -PanSola 09:28, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Fangaming Wiki Thank you very much for helping out with the Fangaming wiki. It is much appreciated. You've also uploaded a logo which is awesome. I am grateful for your support. I have been swamped with work recently so it has been impossible for me to look for fangames and write them up. Hopefully you find my infrastructure that I created easy to work with. Thank you.--Improfane 09:39, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Why deletions? Why are you proposing deletions? I have added these stub pages in the hope that the authors or fans will add content to the wiki. It works. It worked with the Freespace 2 Beyond the Red Line article I wrote. I also do not understand why you reverted the home page which was very organized. The wiki is well organized according to engine, series, platform and universe.--Improfane 09:46, 19 March 2009 (UTC) The problem is that many of the articles are pretty much deletion ready and miss the point The problem is that many of the articles are pretty much deletion ready and miss the point for which I had established the wiki, my goal wasn't exactly to create and advertisement post for different fan games, Its intended as a resource for fan gaming, that while including different fan games, also needs to focus on the software used to make them, and the overall process, most of the articles I marked for deletion are basically info free and refer to projects whose only links are usually to a forum I can't seem to access, and I believe that we need more solid articles and less placeholders for the time being. The main page is mostly reorganizing around the idea as well; I greatly appreciate the work you've done so far while I was away and hope you can contribute in the future. 12:59, 19 March 2009 (UTC) That was me above, Forgot to log in... tales-of-a-fan 13:00, 19 March 2009 (UTC)